EverRealm
The EverRealm is a parallel world that is magical in nature, and contains medieval/fantasy elements as a part of its culture. It is the world in which Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor take place. Background The EverRealm is a fairy tale-like realm. While similar to our planet Earth, its key characteristic is that magic constitutes a major role in the structure of the EverRealm's civilizations and wildlife. The source of all the magic in the EverRealm comes from the Mystic Isles. Most of the cultures of the EverRealm are kingdoms governed by a monarchy. In addition, some kingdoms occupy the same area (such as the Tri-Kingdom Area between Enchancia, Khaldoun and Wei-Ling) and have formed strong ties to the point that there, are social festivities for celebrating the kingdoms' relations. One of the realm's earliest civilizations included Maru, whose people practiced some of the most powerful forms of magic in the EverRealm. They were also responsible for creating magical artifacts such as the Amulet of Avalor, the Scepter of Light, and the Codex Maru. One day, Maru vanished without a trace, and the Kingdom of Avalor rose in its place. According to Admiral Hornpipe, there are seventeen seas. Notable Locations *'Wildwing Valley' - A forest valley that is a haven for enchanted beasts like flying horses. *'Misty Palisades' - An island where all dragons and sea serpents of Enchancia reside. *'Hexley Hall' - A distinguished school for sorcerers. *'Royal Preparatory Academy' - A primary school for royalty run by Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. *'Ophidan Island' - An island that was once populated by a civilization known as the Ophindans. Kingdoms *'Avalor' - A diverse kingdom ruled by Princess Elena. **'Maru' - An ancient kingdom that was home to the Maruvians, it is now the kingdom of Avalor. **'Nueva Vista '- an area within Avalor that was once ruled by Elena's cousin Duke Cristóbal. *'Borrea' - A kingdom whose prince is Prince Roderick. *'Brazendell' - A kingdom ruled by an unnamed king where many dragons and knights reside in peace. *'Carzia' - A kingdom ruled by King Joaquin and Queen Teresa. *'Cordoba' - A kingdom ruled by King Juan Ramón. *'Corinthia' - A kingdom that is ruled by Princess Clio's parents. *'Coronado' - An underwater kingdom home to the Sirenas, ruled by King Pescoro and Queen Camila. *'Enchancia' - A medieval kingdom ruled by King Roland II. It is home to Sofia and her family. **'Ramblingham' - an area within Enchancia that is taken care of by Lord Gilbert and his daughter Lady Joy. *'Freezenburg' - An cold icy kingdom ruled by King Henrik. *'Galdiz' - Is ruled by an unnamed ruler but is based after the country of Spain. *'Galonia' - Is a Jewish kingdom ruled by Princess Rebecca and Prince Ari’s parents. *'Hakalo' - An island paradise ruled by King Kamea and Queen Halia. *'Isleworth' - A kingdom ruled by King Philip and Queen Everly, and home to Princess Charlotte. *'Khaldoun' - A country that is ruled by Queen Anya and her family Prince Khalid, Princess Maya, and Princess Leena. *'Maarswik' – A kingdom ruled by King Lars. *'Merroway Cove' - An underwater kingdom home to the Merpeople, ruled by Queen Emmaline. *'Napurna' – An India-based kingdom ruled by King Raja. *'Norberg' - A kingdom that was the former home of Naomi Turner's parents. It is ruled by Queen Abigail and her family including her daughter Princess Chloe. *'Paraíso' - A kingdom that Princess Valentina is from. *'Rudistan' - A kingdom ruled by King Magnus. *'Satu' - An oriental kingdom near Avalor ruled by King Toshi. *'Tangu' - A desert kingdom ruled by King Habib and Queen Farnaz. *'Trufflandia' - French based Kingdom that Collette is from. *'Wei-Ling' - A Chinese kingdom ruled by Emperor Quon. It is notably one of the few kingdoms that is ruled by an Imperial monarchy. *'Zumaria' - A kingdom that is ruled by King Marcus and Queen Cecily, their daughter is Princess Vivian. Sub-domains These are realms that have a close relationship to the EverRealm but are only accessible by certain means. Unique races are shown to occupy these worlds. *'Elvenmoor' - The land of the elves. It is hidden away from the human world and is full of imaginative wonders. A special passage to the realm exists inside of a particular tree. *'Mystic Isles' - The land of magic. It is not only the EverRealm's magic reservoir but is also the home to different magical creatures and objects. *'Vallestrella' - The homeworld of the Jaquins. *'Spirit World' - Home to all spirits, the Spirit World is one huge colorful tree, where each branch represents all different types of spirits. It is often referred to as the "Spirit Tree". Gallery Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia globe.jpg|Sofia's globe depicting the EverRealm Trivia *The EverRealm is slated to have 140 kingdoms. However, according to Princess Hildegard, there are 138 kingdoms. **At the time of Hildegard's statement, the kingdoms of Hakalo and Merroway Cove were considered legends. *The EverRealm is moving at the same time as the real world, despite the medieval infrastructure. *The EverRealm is home to alternate versions of Disney characters, as characters such as Merlin and Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather are shown to be inhabitants of the realm. In the case of the Disney Princesses, most of the ones summoned by the Amulet were EverRealm denizens from different decades. However, only those from fictional settings are from the EverRealm; those who come from a specific real-life place (i.e. Tiana from New Orleans) are not. This is supported by Cinderella's statement that the Amulet can summon "all princesses that ever lived", and is not necessarily limited to those in the EverRealm. *EverRealm is a nod to the phrase "Happily Ever After". *The close captions keep alternating the spelling between including and omitting the space between "EverRealm" and "Ever Realm". References Category:Sofia the First locations Category:Realms Category:Locations Category:Elena of Avalor locations